


Brother Mine

by naughtygriffin



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe–A Plague Tale Innocence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtygriffin/pseuds/naughtygriffin
Summary: 迪克终于带着患病的杰森逃到了布鲁斯口中的暗影古堡。提姆在地下室配制治疗杰森的药，而迪克和杰森在楼上休息。安逸的时候也意味着情绪的爆发。





	Brother Mine

杰森看着迪克推门进来，橘黄色的火把火光点亮了他的面容——经过近一个月的奔波，疲惫已经完完全全地显示在脸上，脸上的擦痕还带着泥土，已经不知道是哪次逃亡留下的印记。但迪克蓝色的眼睛依旧在黑暗中熠熠生辉，就像一池平静的水，有着杰森觉得近乎耀眼的蓝色，温柔、包容，就如他本人。

古堡里很温暖干燥，外面依旧能听到鼠群的恐怖叫声——对于绝大多数人。而旅程越远、发生在韦恩庄园一切越像一场梦，杰森越觉得鼠群和他越亲近，他觉得鼠群想要告诉他什么，倒不是什么重要的事情，是一种交流的意愿——他在童年时和布鲁斯在一起时很少体会过的。

他从窗户往外望，一无所获，甚至没有一颗星，他能听见猫头鹰悲怆的叫声，此时它们已经是被捕食的那个，鼠群气势汹汹，像是在讨伐。

迪克看到他坐在壁炉边发呆，他拿了一个火把走过来，挂在壁炉边。杰森转头看了看迪克，他名义上的大哥，经过一路奔波，他的短靴已经泥泞不堪，他肩上的兽皮也不再干净柔顺，但他脖颈上的银制韦恩家族家徽依旧闪闪发亮，像是超脱了这一切的苦难，与迪克全身格格不入。

“你还好吗？”迪克坐在杰森旁边，柔软的干草堆上，被火烤得后有种特殊的香气，“休息一会儿吧，你很累了。”

杰森没吭声，他低头看了看自己胸前的韦恩家徽，感觉到一种诡异的联结感，与迪克，和蒂姆，或者是和达米安——他素未谋面的弟弟。

“蒂姆在楼下，”迪克继续说着，他的声音很轻，堪堪压过火塘的噼啪声，他伸手帮杰森擦去脸上的泥土，在看到他颈部持续满眼的网状结块时，他停住了，又若无其事地继续，“他说你的药剂还需要研究，他在古堡里发现了很多有用的材料。”

迪克自言自语着，他和杰森一样地看着黑漆漆的窗口，“这个城堡似乎就是为了抵御鼠群而建造的，这也许就是布鲁斯的用意。”

杰森听到这里冷哼一声，他不喜欢迪克这样说到自己的父亲，那种无意中的尊崇和敬仰总能激怒他。

“别这样，杰，”迪克看着杰森，蓝色的眼睛里满是真诚的情感，“他一直在保护你，用你不知道的方式。”

“现在他连自保都困难，”杰森冷冷地说，“他剥夺了我很多你想象不到的东西。而且他从没重视过你。”

“这不是真的，杰森。”迪克摇头。

“你要骗自己到什么时候，”杰森转身对迪克厉声说着，他不知道自己为什么突然这么生气，他明明都已经放下了自己的过去，但他却依旧会因迪克和布鲁斯无条件的信任而愤怒，“骗自己他对现在发生的事情已经有万全的对策，骗自己他还没有死，骗自己他在乎我们的死活。”

“你累了，杰，我们都会累。”迪克握了握拳头，又把手舒展开，放在一边。

“我说真的，迪克！”杰森吼了出来。

“杰森！”迪克生气了，杰森能看出来，他握紧拳头，目光变得冰凉，以致于杰森和他对视的时候不自主地战栗，“我不允许你这么说布鲁斯，我是你大哥，杰森，而且我们是因为布鲁斯的指示才活到现在。”

“……我们能活到现在是因为你，”一会儿，杰森小声和生气的迪克顶嘴，但他依旧挑衅地直视迪克的眼睛，“而且你算什么大哥。”

古堡里的时间似乎是停止了，外面鼠群的吵嚷无线延长着，杰森看着迪克，他的思绪也跳到了几周前那个夜晚的吻，他们旁边是堆积成山的士兵的实体，血迹已经把锁子甲浸透，浓重的铁锈味混着腐尸味充盈了夜晚，鼠群窸窸窣窣的潜行声伴着乌鸦的哀鸣环绕在周围。  
蒂姆在火堆旁边睡着了，杰森在火堆边吻了迪克，他不知道是什么驱使他这么做，但他确实这么做了，他还记得他狠狠地掐住迪克的下颚，把他的头扭向自己，然后吻上去。

他记得迪克当时推开了他，“我是你大哥，杰。”他当时就是这样说着，然后起身到了蒂姆身边。  
杰森开始生蒂姆的气。

“快睡吧，杰，”杰森的思绪回到了古堡中，迪克的气消得很快，他的语气又变得温柔，他帮杰森整了整身后的稻草，“你如果睡不着我可以抱着你。”

“不。”杰森突然决绝地说了一句。

“不要也行，但我们从来没睡过一起，”迪克没意识到有什么不对，他继续说着，“从你到韦恩庄园的时候我就没见过你，布鲁斯很忙，我不好问他，也不知道怎么向阿福提起——”

“为什么你没再提那次。”杰森凑近迪克，他虽然在和迪克说话，但他赤裸的目光集中在迪克粉色的嘴唇上，他想咬它，想听他大哥在亲吻中的呻吟。

“哪次？”迪克察觉到了杰森的意思，他向后推了推，但被杰森抓住了手腕。

“我吻你。”杰森的吐息让迪克一阵战栗。

“那……那是个错误，杰。”迪克摇摇头，他垂下眼睑，不去看杰森。

“嘿，看着我。”杰森掐着他大哥的下颚，强迫他看着自己，迪克的目光依旧在躲闪。  
“承认吧，迪克，你也回应我了，你以为我没感觉到你吗，”杰森在迪克耳边恶狠狠地说着，“你也硬了。”

“杰，”迪克的声音在颤抖，他艰难地叫了杰森，似乎想解释，“我——”

杰森蛮横地吻上了迪克，避免他再说出什么令他更加生气的话。杰森的吻毫无技巧，在迪克口中横冲直闯，占有着迪克口腔的每一寸。迪克发出细小的呜咽，没来得及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角流下，到脖颈。

“迪克……”杰森在吻的间隙叫迪克的名字，他自己也沉醉在吻中。他心底有别样的满足感——迪克在因为他颤抖，他在看着他，他想的也只有他。

几乎是永恒的瞬间后，杰森感觉到迪克的舌尖和自己的碰撞在一起，他开始引导着自己更深入他的口腔。迪克抬起一只手环住杰森，自己主动靠近杰森，他们皮甲碰撞在一起，在室内发出巨大的响声。

杰森几乎是狂喜，他松开迪克的下颚，抱住迪克。吻从最开始的霸道变得缠绵，他们不知疲倦地吻着，在解放着压抑已久的情感。当他们分开时，他们都气喘吁吁，迪克的嘴唇已经被杰森吮吸得红肿，挂着晶亮的唾液。

“你真好看，大哥。”杰森戏谑地看着迪克。

迪克的脸很红，跳跃的火光照在他身上。他什么也没说，往后挪了挪，也躲避着杰森的目光，但一只手伸到腰间，随后杰森就听到清脆的皮带解开的声音。迪克以一种缓慢的速度脱去皮甲，杰森看着面前的大哥，他也开始解自己的皮带。

迪克只剩了单衣，他凑近杰森，他不知道什么时候开始对杰森有这种感情，或许比杰森的吻要更早，能让他在这些阴森的日子里一直愿意牵着他的手，愿意为他面对鼠群，愿意为他做更多兄弟以外的事情。

“杰。”迪克轻声叫着杰森，他俯身，隔着内裤吻着杰森充血的阴茎。他听着杰森的喘息，他褪下杰森的内裤，在杰森惊呼之前含住了他阴茎的顶端。

杰森看着面前给自己口交的迪克，他柔软的口腔包裹着自己，舌尖在柱身流连，轻轻地吮吸着精囊，时不时抬眼看着自己，蓝色的眼睛中有着泪光和情欲。杰森抓住迪克头发，把他狠狠地按向自己，他听到迪克为此干呕的声音，他想把大哥踩碎，想让他为自己哭出来。

“哦……迪克……”杰森哼出声，快感直冲他大脑，他向大哥的喉咙更深处顶弄，但总是被温柔地化解和接纳。

迪克的手向下伸，握住自己的阴茎撸动着，他想着被自己的弟弟侵犯，想象着杰森在他耳边说着下流的话，他想着这些，更加卖力地吞吐着杰森的阴茎，手上的动作也更快。

直到他们先后射出来，迪克尽数吞下了杰森的精液，在杰森的目光中舔了舔嘴唇，然后又迎来杰森的亲吻。

“我会保护你。”杰森对迪克这样说，他此时觉得有一种力量在驱散鼠群带给他的寒冷。不，不是驱散，他意识到，是转化，他体内关于鼠群的力量被转化成了一些别的。

“睡吧。”他的大哥只是笑了笑，抱着他，把他护在怀里，带着一种无声的歉意。迪克做了他一直想要做的事情，不论是哪方面的，但他都得到了他想得到的。

他们枕这鼠群的叫声和火的噼啪声入睡，在暗影古堡的庇护下，在黑暗狂暴的爪牙——夜晚里，他们吐露心声。但不是相爱，因为他们早就开始爱彼此了。

火渐渐熄灭了，天渐渐亮了，从极远的天边开始，夜幕渐渐被揭开，白色渐渐被染成玫瑰红色，然后变成橙色，最后交融成青色，当蓝色重新充盈在天空上时，鼠群已经遁形。

杰森先醒了。他像昨晚一样通过窗户向外看，他看到了被圈起来的一小块湛蓝的天空。他看了看身边的迪克，眼睑微微颤抖着，他很累了，但还保持着环抱杰森的姿势。

这或许是世界在他身上做的唯一正确的事情。杰森想。这样漂亮的蓝色再也不会离开他了。


End file.
